Ruby Protects Her Friends
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: For the first time Ruby's life, she's happy. So she wants to protect her friends at any cost and enjoy the daily shenanigans with them. But in the growing threat of powerful wickedness and evil, can she do it alone? For DeltaNovember who requested a White Rose fic.


**Ruby Protects Her Friends**

**RWBY**

_Written from the perspective of Ruby Rose_

**Summary : **_For the first time Ruby's life, she's happy. So she wants to protect her friends at any cost and enjoy the daily shenanigans with them. But in the growing threat of powerful wickedness and evil, can she do it alone? For DeltaNovember._

**Author's Notes :** _For DeltaNovember who wanted a Weiss full body pillow fic._

_P.S. This is my first time doing a White Rose fic. ;_; It feels so strange._

* * *

Evil's out there. Even I know that.

There's darkness in every heart… but I know there's some good in there too. Blake believes every heart is shadow and Weiss believes every heart is stone but I believe all hearts beat. They want to live and find something happy and worth living for… Even here at Beacon, I've found friends: people whom I would trust with my life and more.

I'll protect them. I promise. especially Yang, since she keeps getting herself in trouble.

Okay? So I'll see you again soon…

_Mother_.

I stood from the snowy grave and turned back to the forest. The evils of monsters had gathered and must be purged. My hands ran over Crescent Rose, my scythe-rifle. High-caliber shots burst through the forests out. I draw quick. The beasts howl and they fell. My blade takes their heads, as easy as taking things from my bag.

I'll protect them. Alone...if I must…

When all was said and done I returned to Beacon.

The first person I met when I returned was Weiss. She had gotten a new camera and, in my absence, had volunteered our team for a mission from the Yearbook Club. We were to be the photographers.

That sounded fun!

We took pictures of trees and the school gardens. I didn't know we had a school vegetable garden! There were also a bunch of cute bunnies. Blake got really into them. Yang was off sneaking a few bites of strawberries when no one was looking. She always loved strawberries. Various teams came to us and asked to take their pictures so we took a bunch of them. There was a cute picture of Blake and Sun. And Nora took a bunch of team JNPR. Pyrrha and Jaune looked pretty swell together.

"Hey Yang, do you think Pyrrha knows?"

"Knows what, sis?"

"That Jaune likes her! It's so obvious, even I can see it."

"Heh, I think it's the other way around, sparkle-eyes. Might need some glasses on your ship-sight." Yang put on some aviators and pointed towards Jaune starting up some chit-chat with Weiss. "Now Jaune has a thing for Weiss and Pyrrha has a thing for Jaune."

"Pyrrha likes Jaune? No way!"

I watched Jaune and Weiss talk. It was amusing to see Jaune keep getting shot down though I did feel bad. But for some reason, I felt upset when Wiess finally giggled at some joke Jaune cracked. It was like an itch in my heart.

After we took a few more pictures, we went to visit the swimming club. They offered Yang the position as Swimming Club President and even had a custom made yellow swimsuit for her! Did show a lot of skin though… It's a bit of a shame Yang declined but at least she accepted the outfit!

It was a long day but at least we finally got back to the dorms to refresh ourselves with a shower.

I had forgotten I had the camera with me just when I was about to get into the shower. Weiss was in the shower stall next to mine humming a song she sang at a family concert a while back. _Mirror Mirror_, I think was the name of the song? Whatever it was, after Weiss finished she came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her.

Out of instinct, I took a picture!

_Click_.

Oooh! This was going to be good!

"Ruby! What are you doing?" Weiss turned red as a beat blushing! I've never seen that before! I pulled towel tightly over her. It was such a cute pose that I took another picture! Ha!

Can't wait to show these to Yang!

"Taking your picture of course, silly."

Weiss was not amused. She tried to snatch the camera with one hand while the other held up her towel. "Ruby! Seriously! Stop it!" _Click. Click. Click._ "I'm seriously mad here! Argh! Ruby!"

"Oh alright, Weiss. I was just having some fun… I'll delete them. Here." Working my fingers, I quickly saved the delicious pictures and sent the images to my scroll.

"Let me see," Weiss demanded as she walked behind me and looked over my shoulder. THe last picture had just been saved when I began the deletion process. "Good. Sigh. It'd be a huge scandal if these kind of pictures got out Ruby! Think of my family and reputation!" She gently tapped my head like Ms. Goodwitch would do if she wanted to scold someone. "I'm going to go get dressed and then get some sleep…"

After watching Weiss get dressed, I took my shower and ran to a boiler room I found picking up a printer along the way. What's a few secret pictures between friends right? I mean, it'd be a huge shame to just let them get deleted…

Finishing up the last of the pictures posted on the boiler room wall, I began making plans to take more pictures of Weiss the next day.

At first it was easy but Weiss began getting irritated by the number of pictures. It was kind of hard to find excuses to keep taking them when I was snapping twenty pictures a minute but hey, I wanted to capture all the happy times right?

Well, it's just a minor hiccup anyways, like Penny would say.

I found a quaint little shop in Downtown Vale that sold super-small cameras that can take pictures for you! You can even monitor them through your scroll so it was pleasantly convenient. So while I set up the cameras, I could watch the ones I already set up on Weiss.

Most logical course of action right? If I wanted pics of Weiss then I'll be damned if I didn't get them!

So I set the cameras up everywhere I could and got lots of great pics! I even had some video cameras to capture some good movies of Weiss. My hope was that I could make a Team RWBY home movie together. So I set up the cameras in the restroom, shower-room, our dorm of course… you know, anywhere Weiss could be.

Weiss seemed a bit happier now that I stopped pestering her for pics.

After all, I could just watch her on video.

Today I saw her and Jaune having a chat. Ha! Jaune never learns does he? He has a better shot with Pyrrha, that dork. I grabbed some popcorn from my boiler-room pantry, now decorated with Weiss pictures from every wall to the ceiling, and heated some butter on a hotplate. This was going to be good.

I turned up the volume.

"So… hey Weiss I was thinking…" Jaune began his usual greeting.

"No."

"But you haven't even…" Weiss sighed. Oh, so is today going to be a pity day?

"Okay, idiot. What is it?"

"I got some tickets to a movie. Wanna go watch it…?"

Weiss had her usual frowning face. I immediately saved it. I love that look that Weiss gives Jjaune right before shooting him down from the sky like a Nevermore brought down clean by a perfect shot from Crescent Rose.

"Sure…"

_Click._ Perfect! Wait… what?

"Okay, maybe next… wait what? Did you just accept a date proposal from me?" Jaune looked at Weiss with as much disbelief as me! Wiess nodded. "Are you serious? You, Weiss Schnee, actually accepted a date from me? Seriously?"

"Don't make me repeat it…"

I stared at the screen with my mouth opened. It felt like the boiler room got smaller. Pictures of Weiss, my world, began falling off the walls. The wind howled. I know what it's telling me. Mother, yes. I've found the Evil in this world, _mother_! I've found the evil! I must destroy this evil… for the sake of the world. _My world_!

When Jaune returned from his outing with Weiss, I was waiting for him. Nora was led away by a trail of cookies and she dragged Ren along with him. A love letter from Jaune to Pyrrha had her running at full speed, faster than me even, towards a meeting location deep in the Beacon Forests.

Just me and the evil. Alone.

"Ruby? What are you…" Jaune had turned out the lights and had begun taking off his school jacket. "Um… Ruby… what are you doing in the room? What's with the look? Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"You know nothing, Jaune Arc."

"Ruby…?"

I tackled him at high speeds. His hands and feet were quickly bound. He put up a bit more of a struggle than I imagined. Those secret training sessions with Pyrrha were paying off it seems.

Still, he's no match for the bringer of justice.

He squirmed and gagged. Time to begin the work of a true hero. I turned off the lights, the business will be done in shadows. I dragged him to bed and readied my tools. First his blood must be drained and the marrow cleaned. It'll take some time… Pyrrha may return at anytime. Jaune was still squirming. Gosh darn it! I forgot the anesthesia! Stupid Ruby! Stupid, stupid me!

Knock. Knock.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Jaune… it's me Weiss… Mind if I come in…?"

"Oh shoot!" I immediately threw Jaune onto the bed before opening my scroll. Turning on a voice modifier app, I began to speak. "Come in, Weiss. Whatcha need?"

Weiss opened the door.

"Why is it so dark…?" Weiss began fumbling the walls for the light.

"Leave the lights off. I'm just trying to get some sleep," I said through the voice filter. Jaune continued him squirming but Yang taught me a trick to settle boys down. While one hand held my scroll, the other was clasped tightly on his prized family jewels. A single grip and the Arc line ends with him.

"Oh. Sleeping so early?" Weiss approached Jaune's bed and sat beside him. "Look… Jaune… about tonight. I had a lot of fun… I was hoping we could… um…"

"Say it, Weiss," I said in Jaune's voice.

"... I was just wondering if we could do it again…"

My heart hurt. This wasn't right!

"Is that all?" I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

"Hey! I'm trying to confess my love for you here, idiot! Argh! You know how much courage I needed to muster to tell you my true feelings?"

My eyes were adjusted to the dark but I saw Weiss' head press down against Jaune's.

"Weiss…"

"Huh…? Your voice isn't coming from your head… and wait. Is this a cloth over your mouth…?"

Oh dearest mother,

Today I discovered not one evil but two. The latest evil I've discovered was also my dearest and closest and most beloved friend. Is it not my duty to save her? Yang would do the same for me, I know it…

With a swift slice of Crescent Rose, the evils were purged.

I left quickly. The world isn't ready for Ruby Rose! They aren't ready to go the lengths I will to protect my friends! Isn't that a true huntress duty? Protecting one's friends and loved ones? And where else is safer… but to always be with me?

I knelt in front of my mother's grave and unloaded my pack.

"Mom… I'm back. Sorry it's been a while. I wanted to protect my friends… but the world isn't ready for me! They hate me! They call me things like monster or killer or lunatic… but mother knows best right? Tell me I'm right…"

Mother wasn't talking much today.

"Mom! I brought friends! Here's Jaune." I pulled Jaune from my bag and laid his smiling face I stitched up before her. "He's kind of a goofball but I like him… and oh! This is Weiss!"

I plucked Weiss from her sleeping bag, she was a bit heavy and needed help moving around but that's what friends are for! Right?

I laid her in front of mother. "So mom, this is Weiss. Weiss meet mom. I know Weiss looks paler than usual but that's just her thing. She's kind of an ice queen. Ooooh! Is she ever an ice queen! We sleep together and she's really cold at night. But I find her cuddly like a pillow!"

Yes. Mother. Don't worry about me, your beloved daughter. I am never alone. Not anymore. I have Jaune with me in my bag.

And I had Weiss as my full-body pillow.

* * *

_Ruby Protects Her Friends Fin._

**Author's Notes :**_YO DELTA, YOU WANTED A WEISS FULL BODY PILLOW? WELL. THERE YA GO, BUDDY._

_**Bonus Scene**_

* * *

**Nora:** For the past hundred years I, Nora Valkyrie, have wandered the waste of the Vacuo Desert…

**Ren:** It was for ten minutes, in a sandbox.

**Nora:** I sought the priceless artifacts of long forgotten civilizations…

**Ren:** Boxes. Of. _Cookies._

**Nora:** But alas! The traps of these ancient but noble savages have trapped me!

**Ren: **You got stuck in a jungle-gym. I told you were getting fat. Those cookies did not help at all…

**Nora:** And woe is me! For I am am content to my demise. Ren! Save yourself…

_Ren walks away to buy some ice cream from a nearby ice cream truck._

**Nora: **H-Hey! I want a drumstick! And two ice cream tacos! Ren? Reeeennn!


End file.
